


Relax

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Massage, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Mr. Shepherd is one of your massage parlor’s most reputable clients. You get assigned to him for the first time and are unable to resist.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Relax

You’d heard whispers all day from your coworkers about him.

He was supposed to be coming today, and it had everyone in a buzz.

Mr. Shepherd was far from your work’s rich or most notable client, but he was the most attractive.

Apparently. You’d never seen the guy before, as you’d only been working there for 4 months, but all your coworkers talked about him like he was a fucking god.

So, imagine your shock when your manager came up to you, asking if you’d be okay tending to Mr. Shepherd for the day.

You accepted, because why the hell not, and watched as your coworkers glared at you in jealousy.

Mr. Shepherd was supposedly coming in at 3:00, and you spent the hour before cleaning the waiting room and making sure the magazines were stacked properly.

Your head shot up as the door jingled, signaling the presence of an extremely handsome man walking in.

Your heart fluttered a bit, as you glanced up at the clock, figuring this must be Mr. Shepherd.

“Hello, welcome,” You smiled, standing up a bit straighter. “I assume you must be Mr. Shepherd?”

“Please, call me Duncan,” He said, shaking your hand, and you shivered a bit at the feeling of his warm hands caressing yours.

His voice was like honey, impossibly smooth, deep, and seductive sounding, and you nervously smiled once more, as you gestured behind you.

“Follow me.”

You nervously sucked in a deep breath as you heard him trailing behind you, following you to your assigned room.

Gesturing him inside, you instructed him to lie on the table and take off his clothes while you retrieved your oils and towels.

Gathering your things outside, your stomach flipped at the thought of him naked, ready and waiting for you, and you shook your head defiantly.

No, no, no, you were a professional. Even though he was incredibly attractive, that didn’t mean you were going to keep fantasizing about the size of his cock.

This was going to be a regular massage, like any other.

Steadying yourself once more, you pushed open the door of your room, smiling a bit as Duncan stared at you, his lower half covered by the sheet.

“So, is there anything in particular you’d like for me to do for you today?”

Duncan smirked a bit at that, and you felt yourself get a little wet as he said, “No, just whatever you usually do.”

“Okay,” You practically whispered, your nerves practically radiating off your pores, as you encouraged him to flip onto his stomach.

His skin was a gorgeous golden, and it contrasted perfectly with his brown hair and blue eyes. His physique was also impressive, not too fit, but well-toned and sexy.

His arms in particular had you drooling, and it was the first thing you started working on, kneading the muscles of his biceps tenderly.

At the first touch of your hands on him, Duncan groaned lowly, and holy shit, you weren’t sure if you’d be able to do this if he kept making those delicious sounds.

You slowly made your way down to his shoulders and upper back, using the hell of your hand to dig into the tougher muscles.

Grabbing your oil, you lathered up your hands as you made your way to his lower back, squeezing your thighs together a little when your heard Duncan’s contented sigh from below you.

You dug your thumbs into the sides of Duncan’s spine, and stopped when you heard him gasp out a soft, “Fuck.”

“How does that feel? Do want me to stop, sir?”

“No! No, please don’t stop.”

You swallowed firmly, and breathed out a shaky, “Okay.”

You continued what you were doing before, gradually getting wetter and wetter at Duncan’s little sighs and moans of pleasure.

After working on his back for some time, you gestured for him to flip over, stating that it was time to do his neck and chest massage.

Duncan complied, and you let out a slight gasp as you saw that he was very, very hard, the thin white sheet doing nothing to hide his blatant arousal.

Noticing, Duncan bit his lip, “Fuck, I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

You shook your head, chuckling a bit as you said, “No, no, it’s fine. It happens a lot more than you’d expect.”

As he was now on his back, and watching you, you couldn’t ogle him as obviously now, and you focused on gently massaging the tendons in his neck.

His still prominent errection was in the corner of your eye, and you subtly smirked a little, as your earlier assumption that he was big was proven to be right.

Finishing up the front of his massage session, you fetched the hot towel out of the basin, and delicately placed it over his forehead, unknowingly also kissing his forehead right after on instinct.

Drawing back quickly, and realizing what you’d just done, you clapped a hand over your mouth before saying, “Fuck, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do-mmph!”

Your mindless babble was interrupted by Duncan deeply kissing you, sliding his tongue into your mouth, and sitting up.

You moaned softly, as you stepped between his thighs from where he sat up on the massage table.

Duncan reached down to grab your ass with his large hands, and you whined into his mouth, growing extremely wet at the contact.

You smiled a little, drawing back after giving him one last kiss, and pushing him back down onto the table.

“Let me take care of you, Mr. Shepherd.”

You drew back the white sheet halfheartedly cover him, and licked your lips at his enormous size, almost drooling a little.

Duncan smirked at your reaction, putting his hands behind his head cockily, “Like what you see, baby?”

You answered him by gripping his hard cock in your hand, still wet from the oils from earlier.

Duncan gasped as you started pumping him with your fist, jacking him off hard and fast.

“Fuck,” Duncan grunted out, shutting his eyes in pure bliss, and you moaned in answer, the room filling with the slick sounds of you working his cock.

“Mmm,” You breathed out, removing your hand, and kneeling between his spread legs.

His pre-come on your lips tasted amazing and you took the head of his cock into your mouth, whimpering as he leaned down to get a hold on your hair.

You took him deeper and deeper until he was fully seated in your mouth, and Duncan’s sounds were driving you crazy, they were so impossibly sexy to you.

You gagged a little around him as he started thrusting into your mouth, the room filled with the sounds of his moaning and your slurping.

Duncan was staring down at you with a wicked glint in his eye, focusing on your impressive cleavage through your shirt, and the sight of you bobbing on his cock desperately.

Choking a little, you were startled as he pulled out of your mouth, patting his thigh invitingly.

Getting the hint, you pulled your soaked panties down your legs, before climbing on top of him, thighs settled on either side of his cock.

He gripped your breasts as you sank down onto his huge length, groaning in ecstasy as you shook and whimpered.

“Oh!”

“You like that, baby?”

You started bouncing up and down in answer, and Duncan moans sounded like heaven to you.

He started rubbing at your clit, whispering out a smug, “You’re soaked.”

You moaned rather loudly and were suddenly glad that the walls in this place were soundproof.

“Y-yeah, oh fuck yeah,” You whimpered, still riding him furiously, the pace getting faster and faster.

“Mmhm, yeah, ride my cock, babe.” Duncan grit out, still groping at your tits, now rubbing your nipples.

The combined sensations were all too much for you, and before long you felt yourself on the verge on coming.

“I-I’m- “You stuttered out, before opening your mouth in a jagged gasp, coming all over his cock.

Your orgasm and earlier foreplay had Duncan coming inside of you with a very loud groan, and you slumped over him, burying your face in his neck as you felt his cum slowly sliding out of you.

“Fuck,” Duncan breathed out as he wrapped his arms around you, seemingly as spent as you.

Best massage ever.


End file.
